you're (do)nuts
by coerulus
Summary: After all, this was Sabrina Grimm, professional Everafter rights lawyer, pressing caramel-flavored kisses to his lips while wearing his hoodie in a Dunkin' Donuts at nearly 3 in the morning. / puck ღ sabrina


"Wanna go out for a drive?" Puck rolled over and gently shook Sabrina's shoulder in bed. She groaned and tried to pull the covers back over herself, but Puck had already yanked them off and left them in a pile at the foot of the bed.

"It's past curfew, Puck, we'll get arrested. And I'm wearing pajamas."

"Still cute though," he mumbled, and Sabrina smirked.

"You're downright sappy," she teased, rolling around to kiss his cheek. "You sure none of the Canadian dryads put some sort of enchantment on you?"

"Not entirely," he admitted. "You know, I talked to a few of them and they said that the maple syrup industry was just as inhumane as the meat industry, if not more. Whole bunch of lobbyists swarmed the Golden Egg with posters and the whole shebang. They started a club, 'Dryads for the Ethical Treatment of Trees', 'DETT' for short."

"I thought you wanted to drive around Manhattan, not discuss dryad social movements." She yawned enormously and stretched just far enough so her T-shirt revealed a thin strip of midriff over her sweatpants.

"I _do_ ," he said earnestly. "You never gave me an answer; I didn't hear a yes or a no from you."

"It's 2 AM."

"That's a yes, then?"

She sighed. "Let me get a jacket or something." Puck pumped his fist in victory, and Sabrina rolled her eyes. She grabbed one of Puck's signature olive green hoodies, which she had magically duplicated to make sure Puck didn't wear the same one 7 days in a row without washing it.

(And because it was comfortable. And she looked cute in it, anyway).

"Puck?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"No shirt, no service," she said, pointing at his torso.

"Uuuuuuuuugh." He yanked on a Metallica tee and pivoted around with his hands on his hips. "Better?"

"Let's go." She pushed her glasses farther up her nose and rolled up the sleeves three times so she could actually open the car door. "So, yeah, where are we going again?"

"It's a surprise," he said, grinning.

"I'm too tired to go to the 24-hour movie theater again," Sabrina said. "I couldn't believe you actually woke me up at half past 1 to go see Mad Max for the second time in 24 hours."

"It was a _really good movie_ ," Puck said defensively.

"And you have a crush on Charlize Theron."

" _Everyone_ has a crush on Charlize Theron!"

"Fine," Sabrina laughed, throwing her hands up in surrender, "we all have a crush on her." Puck cranked up the radio (which was playing some god awful but extremely catchy top 40's Billboard hit) and draped his free arm over Sabrina's shoulders.

"You know," Puck mused, "this might not be a Range Rover, but I'm sure there's plenty of room in the backseat for us to-"

"Absolutely not," Sabrina said, blushing hard.

"I was _going_ to ask if you wanted to just stargaze in the backseat, but I mean if you'd _like_ to do other...more enjoyable activities...involving pulling the sheets off a mattress...You never went to Boulder, did you? That'd be kind of weird."

"Shut up and drive, Puck."

"Yes, your highness," Puck said, smirking. He drove along the empty street for a while, but jerked the steering wheel to the side suddenly, swinging into the dimly lit parking lot of Dunkin' Donuts with the loud squeal of rubber on asphalt. Sabrina cursed briefly and scowled at Puck, who was laughing and brushing his wind-tousled hair out of his face. The moonlight spilled off his cheekbones and illuminated his full lips, and Sabrina forced herself to swallow and look away despite the fact that Puck already saw and would undoubtedly make fun of her 'ogling' later.

"You woke me up at-" she checked her watch, "-2:13 AM to go on a Dunkin's run?"

"Absolutely," he said, eyes twinkling. He swung the passenger door open with an elegant flourish, sinking into a deep bow as he kissed gallantly kissed Sabrina's hand.

She laughed. "Idiot," she murmured, curtsying back. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around, lifting her up around the waist when they encountered a parking bumper or various sticks and rocks.

"You love me," he responded, opening the door to Dunkin's. The aroma of melting sugar and carbs made Sabrina's heart beat a little faster.

"Mmm. Sure."

"That'll be a yes after two caramel iced lattes," he said, winking and sliding a ten towards the cashier. Within five minutes, Sabrina's body was flooded with bliss and cold caramel.

"So-o-o-o," Puck said, "is that a yes?"

She laughed, and so did he. After all, this was Sabrina Grimm, professional Everafter rights lawyer, pressing caramel-flavored kisses to his lips while wearing his hoodie in a Dunkin' Donuts at nearly 3 in the morning.

"Fine. _Yes_ ," she said, sighing and smiling at the same time.

"Aw, I knew I'd get it out of you," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple. His fingers found the tiny strip of skin between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her sweats and stayed there, hugging her closer to him. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"More than you?" Sabrina teased, gently elbowing him in the ribs.

"A very close second."

"I'm honored, Your Majesty."

"As you should be," he murmured, kissing her against the frame of the car.

"I'm gonna spill my coffee," Sabrina warned, trying hard not to let her eyes slide shut and surrender to his lips. "That...would be such a waste...mmf..."

"Whatever," he said, leaving the coffees on the roof of the car, shushing her again before she could protest again.

He kissed her again, and the world melted away, leaving just sugar and the night and his lips so, so soft against her skin.

* * *

 **oh my god...oh my god...it's been 5 months since i've written anything for this fandom...oh my god. i'm so rusty. what.**

 **tl;weigd (too long; won't explain in great detail): i started my first ap class, which is basically taking a college level class at 15, and that's been siphoning away my time and inspiration to write anything that isn't an essay with an explicitly stated thesis.**

 **so...i'm sorry :( please accept this fic as my apology?**

 **and maybe leave a review if you accept my apology?**


End file.
